


Mark You As Mine

by Sivan325



Series: A Man Has Needs [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn had some plans for his beloved elf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark You As Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Tena  
> Disclaimer: The bunnies are mine the characters are not.  
> A/N: Was written for Daily Prompts Group, and daily drabbles – lotrallslash group.

_Mine_

The king went to clean himself of the blood that soaked his clothes, and then he hurried to Legolas’ side. He wanted to claim his elf again, after he finally killed those who were in the way.

He loved the elf terribly; his love was an obsession. The king loved him more than Arwen. She loved him, but he did not love her, he love Legolas.

Aragorn left the bathroom and headed to the bedroom, taking the ropes with him. He climbed on the bed quickly, as he wished to catch his lover off guard, and then he tied Legolas’ hands to the headboard, and started giving the beautiful elf a tongue bath.

Hearing his lover moaning his name, he continues with growing passion. His hands moved up and down on the elf’s smooth chest, playing with the elf’s nipples. He licked a path from Legolas’ neck to the nipples, sucking slowly each one of them, while his hands caressed the prince’s body.

“Aragorn…” Legolas kept moaning, wishing he could move his hands to his lover’s body, touch him as well, feel him.

Legolas sniffed, smelling another scent on his lover, but said nothing, not wishing to destroy the heat that burned from both of them.

“Take me…” Legolas whispered, as he moved his legs around the man’s waist, feeling the man’s erection moving with his, he moaned.

Then Aragorn licked his way down to his beloved’s cock, moving his fingers first to touch the hard erection, feeling the sack in his hand while he started moving his tongue, and then sucking it completely in his mouth.

Legolas moved his hips, thrusting his cock inside his lover’s mouth.

While Aragorn sucked Legolas’, he moved his finger inside the elf’s anus, and started to thrust inside the tight hole.

Legolas felt Aragorn’s finger; he arched his back to let him thrust on his finger all the way to his sweet spot.

“Take me… now… saes…” Legolas moaned, begging his lover. He could feel the waves of pleasure climbing in his body.

“Not now… you are not ready…” Aragorn teased him as he added another finger.

“I am ready, beloved… saes…” Legolas assured him, as he tightened his legs around the man.

“So tight…”

“Saes…” Legolas begged, as he yelled out and the white cream left his cock, flowing deep inside Aragorn’s throat.

Aragorn pulled Legolas’ cock from his face, though he kept licking the head of Legolas’ cock, until the liquid stopped. Then he removed his fingers and leaned to kiss his lover lips another time, before moving his hips closer to Legolas’ anus.

“Saes… I need you now…” Legolas panted for him.

Aragorn slid his erection inside his lover’s hot channel, and started to thrust at an easy pace. As their bodies touched each other, the heat was unbearable, and Aragorn kept kissing and licking Legolas’ lips with passion and love, mumbling how Legolas is his now.

“You are mine…” 

“I was always yours, beloved…” Legolas confirmed as he returned the kiss to the man he love, and held his heart.


End file.
